Russian aces
by The new god
Summary: Russia gets sent to strangereal.
1. —

Just a random thought.

What if a nation on earth got transported to strangereal?

Now before I start I just want to state that while strangereal world might seem like more advanced then then earth with the railguns, space elevator and shit.

But I just want to point out that in game I found that the missile they use is awfully short in rang when compared to earth counter port.

I just did a simple google search and found that modern earth missile has a range around 50km for "short" range while mid to long range is 100km to 200km!

Those ranges are totally way beyond anything ace combat has.

So I'll assume that earth has better missile and sensors technology.

Now I'm considering which nation to bring to strangereal.

My top picks is naturally the top 3 power house of earth (US, China, Russia). 3 other nations is also did make me consider hard (Australia, UK, Japan) these island nations are more or less the perfect target choice but due to various factors such as low population (Australia only 26M people), weak military (Japan with only a defence force) and political issues (I don't see UK going back to the good old British empire any time soon) these nations are eliminated.

So US, China and Russia.

Now the first out of the 3 to be eliminated is surprisingly the US.

Due to various territories that is not connected to the US mainland (Hawaii and Alaska), various military bases around the world (most of the current US forces are stationed abroad) and being the largest economic entity in the world (imports and exports that is critical to production) .

So this leaves China or Russia.

China with a huge industrial base and the one with the most population.

Or

Russia has plenty of nukes and rich with natural resources. Also the nation with the most land.

After thinking a bit I naturally picked the the one with a huge stock pile of nukes.

So which game should I insert Russia in?

Also there isn't much lore in ace Combat series and it's not really known for its story.

First chapter next time.


	2. Chapter 1

On a morning day In mid September in Moscow, Russia. The capital of the once great powerful soviet state.

The weather is changeable. It often rains. The days become shorter and the nights become longer. The birds prepare to fly to the South. One can see yellow, red, brown leaves everywhere. It is time for gathering harvest.

Everyone is minding their own business as the go on about mulling through the day, unaware of what's to transpire next that would forever change their fate.

As the day goes by like any other day and is expected to go like any other day. But suddenly a bright light suddenly flashed all across the country.

Followed by a brief tremor that could be feel through out the whole country.

This of course caused quite a commotion to say the least.

A bright flash followed by a thremor that... that looks like... the effects of a nuclear explosion!

People were stunned at first and there was a brief silence before all hell breaks lose and everyone goes in full on panic mode.

"Has the Americans finally lost it!" Exclaimed a panicking civilian.

"We're going to war, we're going to war, we're going to war" another mutters repeatedly as she fears took holds of her.

"Aww... has the Americans finally invaded? Well you're a few years to late!" Yells an drunken old man to the sky who is reminiscing of the old Soviet Union.

He goes on mutters and complains that the americans should have invaded during his youth and when the Soviet Union still exists.

Meanwhile at the Kremlin a few hours later

There's chaos with people rushing pass each other to their respective stations trying to figure out what is going on.

They have been receiving reports of a bright flash fallowed by a tremor that is seen and felt throughout Russia, at first it seems like a nuclear attack on every major city. But oddly enough there's no signs of any after math of a nuclear explosion anywhere.

They have also lost all contact with their satellites along with all recognisable communications of the out side of Russia. (Do note that due to different formate of electronic signals between world so any native strangereal communications is treated pretty much like back ground noise) much of the communications in the in the country is disrupted and they had to fall back to short range radios to communicate.

To hack all their satellites and block all signal from the out side world should be impossible! All the while they were caught unprepared.

Anyway rockets are currently being prepared to launch new satellites into orbit to restore communications and is expected to be launch in the next few days.

Anyway they have also started getting strange reports of 'missing/disappeared' 'mountains' or 'lands' through out their entire border.

As ridiculous as these reports may seem but the sheer numbers of these reports coming from a variety of different sources tells that theres more to this than just a simple officer having to much vodka.

Investigating these reports aside the chaos outside needs to be quelled.

Then president naturally after being moved to secure underground bunker and being brief of the situation ordered a martial law to restore order.

The military after receiving the order swiftly went into action and started restoring order. There naturally a few dissenters who took this chaos as an opportunity for their own gains. Be it looting, rioting or simply seeking to overthrow the current government.

'These' undesirables along with other 'undesirables' are naturally 'dealt with' accordingly.

With the satellites dawn and Russia having such a vast territory, it took a week or so before order is more or less restored and claimed most of the population.

Right around this time the reports of missing mountains and lands is more or less investigated and they soon discovered a startling development.

Airial telemetry taken from high altitude from a dozen different craft suggested that Russia is in the middle of a body of water.

All the rounding lands and nations are... gone. It's as if somebody has carved up Russia and placed them here... on this planet.

Yes planet as this planet isn't earth according to the astronomers with various photographs of galaxys and stars and various long winded reports filled scientific mumbai jumbo that basically say this isn't earth.

The officer processing and reviewing the information first hand had a surreal feeling.

It's as if he was dreaming.

Now if it was just an isolated case he would have just dismissed it along with the one who submitted it, but it's more than just one individual. All the planes they sent out all returns with the same result.

With such compelling evidence as absurd as it seems, he has little choice but to accept his finds and writes it in his report to Putin.

This information is of course keep secret to be released at a later date.

A few more days later

The the rocket finished its preparations and is quickly launched into orbit as soon as it's ready.

The satellite gave them a first hand view of the world they reside in and restore the communications.

Seeing the actual map of the world being completely different from earth convince those who're skeptical about earlier reports of they're transported to another world.

Interesting to note that there are humans in this world too or at least they look human judging by the images. They could be non-human but without dissecting one it's pretty hard to tell.

At a first preliminary glance the local's technological level should be right around theirs, which is a relief and worrisome.

—-story end—-

Any suggestions?


End file.
